


Influenced (di Arachnethe2)

by TJill



Series: The Vulcans are a rather surprising breed [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Romance, Slash, Translation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 18:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill/pseuds/TJill
Summary: Kirk e Spock devono far accettare la loro relazione al Consiglio delle Famiglie di Vulcano, e un parere favorevole può sempre servire... Non per nulla Kirk è noto come eccellente stratega!





	Influenced (di Arachnethe2)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Influenced](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/516905) by Arachethe2. 

> Questa storia è la numero due di una serie completamente pubblicata: Permanently Floored -** Influenced** \- The Unexpected Black Out -Dream - Scream!
> 
> Titolo: Influenced (Influenzata) 
> 
> Autrice: Arachne the two 
> 
> Traduttrice: T'Jill

************************************************************************************************

La cosa che James Kirk detestava di più era proprio vedere il suo t’hy’la in quelle condizioni: le spalle rigide, lo sguardo sconfitto puntato al suolo e totalmente al di fuori dal suo solito modo di essere… Spock. L’umano sapeva esattamente chi incolpare per l’umore più che pessimo del suo Vulcaniano e, di conseguenza, del proprio.   
  
La causa di tutto ciò era seduta giusto dietro la pesante porta, mentre loro due stavano aspettando sul pavimento della principale Residenza del Clan, in attesa di essere convocati.  
  
“Il Concilio della Famiglia”, ringhiò Kirk nella sua mente, provando qualcosa più che disgusto per la loro attuale situazione. Come se fossero stati ragazzini, come se avessero fatto qualcosa di proibito. Vulcaniani! Perché dovevano sempre avere una spiegazione logica? Come poteva spiegare logicamente che lui semplicemente amava Spock, profondamente, appassionatamente, con il corpo e con l’anima? Aveva saputo che tutto questo sarebbe suonato, per orecchie umane, sconveniente come una scopata occasionale con una minorenne. E infatti sia Nogura che Komak avevano entrambi esibito espressioni del genere, quando Kirk e Spock erano stati costretti a presentarsi al Quartiere Generale della Flotta Stellare per spiegare in che modo avevano intenzione di gestire la loro relazione personale e professionale nelle attuali circostanze.  
  
Kirk aveva odiato le loro domande, detestava spiegare l’ovvio. Odiava l’idea di dover fare la stessa cosa di fronte a ventiquattro oh-così –logici Vulcaniani con a capo T’Pau. Detestava l’attesa, detestava tutta quanta la loro situazione, ma più di tutto detestava vedere quanto il suo t’hy’la ne stesse soffrendo.  
  
Avrebbe dovuto farci qualcosa, non è vero? Lui era il Capitano, famoso per le sue rischiose eppure ispirate decisioni dell’ultimo momento. Bene, entrambi avevano accettato l’idea che sarebbero rimasti insieme, qualunque cosa fosse loro successa, quindi non avevano niente da perdere…  
  
“Spock?” Si girò verso il suo compagno di legame e il Vulcaniano voltò il viso verso di lui. I suoi occhi neri erano calmi, in attesa.  
  
Kirk si spostò più vicino. “Spock, ti fidi di me?” Il Vulcaniano annuì.  
  
E allora il suo umano venne ancora più vicino.

“Jim, cos…”  
  
“Sshhhhhhhhh…” L’umano gli sfiorò le labbra con le proprie, così delicatamente. “Ti fidi di me?”  
  
“Sì, qualunque cosa tu faccia, sì.”  
  
Ancora le labbra: fresche, morbide, tremanti. Goffamente Spock sollevò le mani e accarezzò i capelli chiari, poi le sue dita scivolarono giù, a sfiorare la pelle del viso dell’umano.  
  
Kirk si voltò e baciò i palmi brucianti, come faceva sempre quando finivano di fare l’amore. Un brivido corse giù lungo la spina dorsale del Vulcaniano. Gemette leggermente. Lo sguardo che l’umano gli rivolse attraverso le ciglia dorate gli fece dimenticare le spiacevoli giornate appena trascorse, il pavimento su cui stavano in piedi, la porta dietro di loro, il Concilio della Famiglia. Si chinò in avanti per esigere la bocca di Kirk, la lingua assaporò l’umidità, il calore dell’interno. Barlumi dalla mente di Jim si diressero verso la sua attraverso il loro legame, raggiungendo le profondità nascoste – una carezza gentile.  
  
****  
  
D’improvviso ci fu un movimento di fianco a loro. Entrambi si voltarono e videro T’Pau fissarli accigliata con incredulità per quella scandalosa mancanza di controllo. “Il Concilio vi chiamerà tra cinque punto tre sei minuti.” Un altro cipiglio disgustato, poi la donna scomparve dietro la spessa porta.  
  
“T’hy’la, perché…?”  
  
Ma Kirk batté amichevolmente sul braccio del suo Vulcaniano: “Non preoccuparti, penso che andrà tutto bene.”  
  
“Ma cosa?”  
  
Ecco ancora quello sguardo attraverso le lunghe ciglia, che mozzò il respiro di Spock: “Ti fidi di me?”  
  
“Dovrei davvero rispondere?”  
  
“Allora aspetta, e vedrai.”  
  
E sogghignò, come un grosso gatto sorridente. T’Pau era sparita in fretta dietro la porta, troppo in fretta. E non c’era la più delicata sfumatura di verde sulle sue guance? E le mani, non le tremavano leggermente? L’età? Se questo fosse stato dovuto all’età di T’Pau, allora lui, Jim Kirk, era un Eunuco Argualiano.  
  
Dentro di sé, lo straordinario seduttore galattico ridacchiò maliziosamente: “Donne, sono tutte uguali!”  
  
  
_Fine_


End file.
